Fallen Angel
by MindReadingAngels
Summary: Set after ANGEL. Non canon. After losing Angel to the explosion in Paris, the Flock hosts a small memorial for the seven year old and her brother remembers the promise he made to her many years ago. Rated T for sadness.


Fallen Angel: A Maximum Ride Story

by Mind Reading Angels / Sira

**She **disappeared in an explosion and a whisper of smoke. Just like that. One minute there, the next...gone. Nothing left. Nothing left but a bizarre pain as they registered it. As they registered that she was gone and there was nothing they could do.

Nothing they could do to bring her back.

She was dead. She was gone.

They hosted a little memorial for her. In a shoe box, they placed Celeste, her teddy bear, and placed it under her favorite willow tree.

'I'm sorry you had to go,' said the first child as she stepped up. She bent down and held the paw of the little teddy bear. It meant something for her to hold on to. Something that linked the girl to her. 'I loved you. I loved it when we shared our bedroom, when we were living in Colorado, and we'd stay up late and talk and eat candy that we'd sneak in. I remember once, we made ourselves sick.' A laugh. A choked one, hiding the tears. 'I'll remember you, okay? I'm not gonna forget you.'

A woman moved forward with her daughter. 'It's terrible that you're gone, baby,' whispered the woman. 'You were so brave, honey, so strong. We all loved you...how could we not? You were such a sweet heart!'

'We'll miss you,' the daughter said sadly. They each kissed the teddy bear and stepped back.

A small black Scottie dog moved forth. It licked the bear's nose and stumbled back, too pained to say much else.

A boy, tall, slowly sat down next to the little box. 'Why do you have to be gone?' he said. 'Everyone loved you, everyone. I loved you so much. Do you have to be gone? Couldn't you...couldn't you come back for us? For me? I won't blow up your toys again, I promise.'

Another boy went forth. He sat down. 'I didn't know you for very long, I guess. But I did for a little bit and I just want you to know that we all want you back.'

The oldest girl went forward. She broke down as soon as she laid eyes on the bear, her mouth opening and closing. 'My baby,' she breathed. 'Why did you have to go? You shouldn't have...I mean...it was so...we never thought...' A deep breath. 'How could we think it would happen to you, of all people? I just need you by my side. My little sister. I loved you best too. And I still do. Always will.'

She stumbled back and buried her face in the other boy's shoulder. He took her hands and held her close.

Someone was missing, of course, but for now, it was time for the final child to say something. Something about her, the fallen one. Their numbers were slowly falling.

The boy walked forth with a hollow look in his eyes. He sat down and took the little bear's paw. He said nothing, the small boy, just sat there, quietly.

He closed his eyes. And he remembered his sister.

_**He** was four, and they'd been freed from that dreadful lab called the School. She was two, and he held her close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he carried her. There were only six beds...one for each bird child. But what about Jeb, the whitecoat who had just saved them?_

_He shared his bed with her and she stayed close. 'I'm scared,' she confessed, her blue eyes wide and scared._

_'Don't be,' he said. 'I'll keep you safe.'_

* * *

_**He** was five, and she was three. Their 'father' , Jeb, was watching television with the others. They, on the other hand, sat on the floor of her bedroom, playing a game of marbles._

_'Do you think we'll ever have to go back there?' she asked him._

_'If they find us, you mean?'_

_'Uh - huh. If they find us.'_

_'Then I won't let them hurt you...not in a million years. They won't do anything to you. If you're going down, I'm going down first.'_

* * *

_**He** was eight, she was six. They'd been free, they'd been happy. for four years now. Until today._

_When they came. Came and took her, just her. _

_He'd promised her, many a year ago, that he wouldn't let anything hurt her, but right now she was going through absolute Hell._

_'I'm sorry,' he whispered. 'I'm sorry.'_

* * *

_**He** hated her. He did. he never thought he'd hate her, but know he did.  
_

_He glared at her, at her sweet face, as she stood in the middle of the room, munching cookies, while he was here, trapped. His sister, his world, was a traitor. _

* * *

_**He** loved her. Everything - the betrayal, the test, how she wanted them dead - was a ploy. Oh, thank God!  
_

_'I thought I lost you,' he said, as the small children snuggled up together that night. 'I thought I hated you. I mean, I did hate you. I'm glad I don't have to anymore.'  
_

_'You'll never lose me, Gazzy,' she said. 'Even if you think I'm gone, I never will be. Not before you. Even if you think you'll never see me again, I promise, I'll always be there.'_

* * *

**Gazzy** opened his eyes. he was still holding the bear's paw. Slowly, the boy stood up. He backed away, and the shattered family made their way towards their newest home.

He was the last one through the door. As he did so, he turned around and looked at the shoe box with the bear inside it.

'Are you there, Angel?' he asked. 'Are you there?'

The silence was as good an answer as any.

**Author's Note: I must say, I liked the way that came out. I just love Angel and Gazzy. I hope you liked the story. Please review.**


End file.
